


Chaos in Motion

by Void_Wolf



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist!Martin, Brief Mention of Blood, Gen, Spiral!Jon, Statement Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Wolf/pseuds/Void_Wolf
Summary: Statement of Sean Morley regarding a... a door? And the entity that he encountered in his flat.





	Chaos in Motion

[TAPE CLICKS ON]  
Statement of Sean Morley regarding a... a door? And the entity that he encountered in his flat. Original statement given July 20th, 2010. Audio recording by Martin Blackwood, head archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.

* * *

  
I don't know why I came here. I doubt you'll believe me. No one does. They all think I'm.... unstable. But I'm not! The door is real. I know it is. And the man I saw... no, whatever that _thing_ was, it was **not** human.  
  
I guess I should start at the beginning. That's how stories work, right?  
  
It happened a few weeks ago. Or was it months? Time is... difficult. I had just moved into a new flat. My mum's been sick for a while now, and I wanted to be closer to her. You never know how much time you have left with someone in her condition, y'know? The flat was... well, it was fine, I suppose. It was smaller than the one I'd previously lived in, but it had all the amenities I needed.  
  
As I was moving my stuff in though, I found a note. I think it was from the previous tenant. There wasn't a name on it or anything. Just scratchy handwriting that said things like "There are too many doors," and "The corridors go on forever." There were spirals drawn all over the paper, and it felt like if I stared at them long enough, I'd fall right in.  
  
I tossed the note in the bin, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Days passed and I couldn't shake the spiralling lines out of my mind. I resolved to ask my neighbors about whoever had lived in the flat before me. They all said the same thing though. And I mean that literally. Every person I asked said the exact same thing. "He disappeared through a door that wasn't there."  
  
I'd thought they'd all gone mad at the time. The way their eyes glazed over when they said it, the way they smiled. Not a proper smile, mind you. It was all teeth and looked more like a pained grimace<strike></strike>. It was downright creepy.  
  
I returned to my flat, but it wasn't _my_ flat. It was like everything had been moved just a few inches to the left. And sat there at my dining table was a man drinking tea. He looked so at home, I figured I must have wandered into the wrong flat. I stammered out apologies and turned to leave, but the door was gone. Where it had been just moments before there was nothing but a blank wall. When I turned to face the man again, he was right there, barely three inches from me.  
  
He smiled and there were infinite rows of sharp, pointed teeth.  
  
"Please, sit down. I made tea," he said, and his voice spiralled through the air, creating strange shapes and colors I'd never seen before. Even as I told him no, I found myself walking forward and sitting at the table. He- _it_\- poured me tea as it sat across from me. At least, I _think_ it was tea. It tasted off though. Metallic. And it was thick.  
  
God, I hope it was tea.  
  
I asked the thing where we were. It smiled that same sharp grin and said "My home, of course."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
At this, it laughed and laughed and the walls started to crack. I might have died or maybe just fallen asleep and it was _still laughing_. Blood was running from my ears and eyes, but instead of falling down my face, it rose up towards the ceiling. Or maybe the sky. I think the ceiling was gone by that point.  
  
"I suppose if you must call me anything, Jon will suffice," it told me after it caught its breath. Or maybe it didn't. Catch its breath, I mean. Maybe it was still laughing as it spoke. I was laughing, too. The idea of this thing having a name had suddenly struck me as being very funny. It grinned and I laughed until my throat bled as the world dissolved and reformed itself around us.  
  
We stood at a door. I don't remember leaving the table, but there it was. It was there and we were standing in front of it. It was an elegant door, really. Mahogany, I think, with a lovely spiralling handle.  
  
"Where does it lead?" I asked. Jon grinned and I understood well enough. It led nowhere at all. Jon reached out with a hand as sharp as its teeth, and I took it. I turned the handle and we walked through the door together. I don't know how long I wondered those twisting hallways. Jon chased me even as he walked beside me, his laughter echoing through the corridors.  
  
I got out, eventually. Or maybe it let me out. I tried telling one of my mates the next day, but he dismissed it as a nightmare. Everyone does, even my girlfriend. I guess that's why I'm here. I need someone to believe me. Your lot deals with strange stuff like this all the time, right? I need you to help me. Because I am so _afraid_ that one day I'll walk through my front door only to find myself back in those corridors.

* * *

  
(Deep breath)  
Uh, statement ends. That was a weird one. Tim did some follow up on Mr. Morley. Seems that he was admitted to an assisted living facility after being diagnosed with early onset dementia. Apparently, after a week there he just... vanished. When questioned about it, all the residents and staff simply said "He disappeared through a door that wasn't there."  
  
Sasha managed to find information about the previous tenant of Mr. Morley's flat. A man named Jonathan Sims. He disappeared about a year before this statement was given. I wish I could write this all off as a coincidence, but I know it's not. It never is with these things...

  
(Sigh)  
I think I'm gonna go lie down. I've got a rather nasty headache all of a sudden. End recording.  
  
[TAPE CLICKS OFF]

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Chaos in Motion by I, The Mighty.
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr! @the-delicate-disaster


End file.
